Lições secretas
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: [SPOILER: The Serpent's Pass] [Pov] [Oneshot] Depois de todo do trabalho que o Aang teve para aprender a lidar com a terra, e hora da Toph ter seu bloqueio quando tem que aprender a lidar com a agua. [Soph.Tokka]


**Título: Lições Secretas**

**Autora**: Gabi

**Gênero: **Geral

**Fiction Rated:** K

**_Ship_**: Toph/Sokka

Eu não estou exatamente na torcida pelo _Soph/Tokka_, mas gosto da dinâmica entre os dois e não acho que seria o fim do mundo se eles terminassem juntos, apesar de achar isso meio difícil. Então nada de _romance_ aqui. Por enquanto eles são só amigos mesmo.

**_Alerta_:** Vou contar um segredo: eu sou a verdadeira autora de _Avatar_. O Michael e Bryan são só dois laranjas que eu estou usando, porque prefiro ficar no anonimato. Não acreditam? ... Droga. Achei que conseguiria enganar alguém...U.u..

**_Spoiler_:** A fic está relacionada ao que aconteceu no episódio 2x12 (_The Serpent's Pass_). Se você não assistiu e não quer estragar a surpresa, não leia.

**N/A:** Eu experimentei algo novo nesta fic: narrei os acontecimentos do ponto de vista das personagens. Acho que deu um toque especial para o arranjo, porque deixa muitas lacunas para interpretação, já que é tudo ponto de vista.

Quando comecei a escrever eu pensei "_mas por que usar só o POV do Sokka?_" Então parte da narrativa vai ser feita pelo Sokka e a outra parte pela Toph.

Outra coisa, como eu assisto ao desenho em inglês e as traduções dos apelidos ficam sem graça, eu tomei a liberdade de mudar alguma coisinha.

Boa leitura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_...Sokka..._

Eu estava estirado no chão, dando meus últimos suspiros antes de morrer de tédio.

A impenetrável cidade do reino da terra não poderia ser mais chata. Não valeu a pena tanto trabalho para chegar até aqui, enfrentando tanta coisa para encontrar aquela bando de esquisitos que nem sequer se importam com a guerra. O que era o sorriso na cara daquela mulher?! Chega a me dar calafrios quando me lembro. E por que é que o tal rei ainda não deu as caras? Será que ele não sabe quem nós somos? Não receber o _Avatar_ e seus amigos é falta de consideração!

Perdedores...

De qualquer modo, não há muito que possamos fazer enquanto não achamos a _bola de pêlos_ do _baixinho_. Mas eu tenho que admitir que a cidade é bastante impressionante. Ainda tenho que sair para dar uma volta por ai e explorar o lugar. Quem sabe conhecer uma dobradora de terra e...

"Triste por que sua namoradinha foi embora, _garanhão_?" eu escutei a voz da nossa nova companheira. Essa garotinha sabe como ser irritante. Ela é arrogante, implicante, grosseira e não me dá uma folga... Em outra palavras: adoro aquela pirralha. Se eu tivesse uma outra irmã, gostaria que fosse igual a esta baixinha. Ou talvez um irmão, já que ela não se parece tanto com uma menina de qualquer forma.

Ela estava encostada no corrimão da escada, com os braços cruzados e seu ar de superioridade que pode intimidar de verdade os que sabem o que ela consegue fazer com a terra. Mas eu sei que ela não vai me machucar... ou pelo menos espero que não.

"A Sukki não é minha namorada. _Pelo menos por enquanto_..." eu disse tentando ser o mais sugestivo possível. Eu sei que sou irresistível para o público feminino e isso é um fato incontestável, mas como a Toph me conhece há pouco tempo, talvez ela ainda precise ser convencida do meu charme incomparável.

"É. E _não_ por muito tempo se ela recobrar a sanidade" respondeu a baixinha com despeito. Aquela anã... Mas eu não esperava menos dela.

"O que você quer? Não tem nada para quebrar por ai?"

"Eu até gostaria, mas não sei se a Katara e o Aang concordariam com a idéia. A _princesa das gentilezas_ e o _dedos leves_ poderiam engrossar e eu não quero brigar com eles".

Ela deu um passo para frente e descruzou os braços. Se eu não conhecesse a pirralha, acharia que ela estava hesitando... Será?

"Já que você está só _coçando_, você poderia... me ensinar a nadar?" ela pediu, mas sem querer baixar a guarda. A expressão no rosto da Toph era impagável. Será que ela achou que eu recusaria o pedido ou algo assim? Acho que ela não está acostumada a pedir favores, já que a garota, em todos esses anos, só sabia dar ordens para seus criados.

Cara! Eu ainda não sei como ela foi abrir mão de ter gente fazendo tudo por ela todo o tempo. Eu não pensaria duas vezes...

"É mesmo. Você afundou como uma pedra aquele dia" eu disse por puro reflexo de quem faz sátiras demais. A toda poderosa campeã do torneio de dobra de terra estava pedindo ajuda para uma pobre mortal como eu? Eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade para troçar, mas assim que pensei por meio segundo, me arrependi do que havia falado, afinal de contas, ela quase havia se afogado naquele dia na passagem da serpente.

Eu sou um idiota de verdade! Como eu pude esquecer a Toph naquele montinho de terra? Por deus... a menina é cega e estava cercada por água por todos os lados... e ainda por cima não sabia nadar. Ela _tinha_ motivos de sobra para estar apavorada e eu _tenho_ motivos de sobra para me jogar de uma ponte com uma pedra amarrada aos meus pés por tê-la deixado ali e por ter caçoado da situação.

"Vou pedir pra outra pessoa" ela disse se virando para sair, mas eu consegui impedi-la.

"Espere!" eu disse segurando a garota pelo braço. Ela se virou para mim e eu quase cheguei a temer pela minha vida quando encarei os olhos verdes dela. "Foi só mais uma das minhas piadas idiotas. Até parece que você não me conhece. É claro que eu ensino."

A tensão no rosto dela se dissolveu.

Ufa! Eu estava salvo. Aquela era uma criaturinha difícil. Ela até podia ser uma dobradora de terra, mas tinha mais fases do que lua. Aliás, no fim das contas ela era uma menina e todas as meninas têm alterações imprevisíveis de humor. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado depois de conviver com a Katara tanto tempo, mas achei que a Toph fosse criança demais para isso.

Aparentemente eu estava errado.

Ela não estava mais irritada comigo, mais percebi que ainda precisaria de mais um esforço para que ela me desculpasse por completo.

"Eu sou o melhor nadador da minha tribo e nós somos a dupla alternativa do grupo. Eles são os altruístas querem salvar o mundo e nós estamos aqui pra evitar que eles se matem no processo."

Ela riu com o canto da boca.

"Tudo bem. Vou deixar você me ensinar então" ela disse como se estivesse me fazendo um grande favor e o pior é que eu senti como se estivesse mesmo. Eu ficaria mais aliviado depois que de saber que ela não corria o risco de se afogar de novo.

O que eu posso dizer? Eu me importo com a pirralha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_...Toph..._

Nós já estávamos na borda do lago.

"Pronta para a aula?" ele perguntou tentando ser o mais positivo possível, mas eu só consegui achar graça da atitude do meu _professor_. O Sokka é uma mistura de sarcasmo, carne seca, reclamações e mais sarcasmo. Atitudes positivas não combinam com ele.

Não foi difícil encontrar um lugar para nossa "aula", o difícil foi driblar o resto do grupo. Eu não precisava de uma platéia. Aquela era uma coisa estúpida de qualquer forma e eu já estava quase me arrependendo da idéia, mas eu precisava aprender a nadar.

Correção: _ainda preciso aprender_.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, garoto do _boomerang_" eu disse tomando a dianteira e afundando os pés na água. Se eu fosse agressiva o suficiente, talvez conseguisse convencer o garoto de que não estava morta de medo.

Não gosto de lembrar que não posso ver e me esforço para fazer as pessoas esquecerem, mas no fim das contas eu ainda sou cega. Não tem nada que eu posso fazer quanto a isso e, definitivamente, eu não vou chorar por causa disso.

Eu sempre tive pessoas fazendo tudo por mim minha vida toda como se eu fosse uma inválida, mas eu não sou. Eu sempre soube que podia cuidar de mim... mas agora aprendi que também posso aceitar ajuda das outras pessoas de vez em quando. Andar por ai com esses três estava me ensinando um bocado coisas e agora eu precisava aprender a nadar.

Só havia um pequeno problema...

Eu odeio água!

Ela é muito instável.

Você não tem lugar para se segurar. Você só... afunda. Não dá para sentir nenhuma vibração na água e tudo fica... escuro. E não dá pra _gostar_ do escuro. Você só se acostuma com ele.

Na formação tradicional, o elemento oposto à _terra_ era o _ar_, mas o _meu_ elemento posto é a _água_. Eu sou presa ao solo e firme como uma árvore... não consigo me acostumar com aquela coisa _molenga_ da água de entrar por qualquer cantinho e de envolver tudo.

"Está bem" o Sokka passou na minha frente e eu fui acompanhando seus passos ainda com meus pés firmes no mesmo lugar. Por que eu não conseguia me mexer? Ah... é claro. Eu estava morrendo de medo. Eu conseguia sentir a pressão da água na terra no fundo do lado e percebi quando ele parou a uma profundidade razoável para sua altura, mas era um pouco fundo pra mim.

Ele se virou e viu que eu ainda estava próxima a borda.

"Você vem ou não?" ele gritou. O idiota estava tentando me provoca. Pelo menos ele ainda não estava usando o _reforço positivo_ da Katara. Aquilo sim acabaria comigo.

Acho que ele ficou decepcionado quando eu não respondi à provocação de uma forma mal criada, mas é que eu estava concentrada em tentar sair do lugar.

Comecei a me arrastar, literalmente, pelo fundo do lago. Eu não queria perder o contato com o chão, mas acho que não conseguiria nadar se não o fizesse. Ou será que existe algum jeito de nadar sem sair do chão?

O Sokka começou a voltar, mas eu ainda não sou uma inútil completa que não consegue nem chegar à metade de uma lagoa sozinha.

"Eu já estou indo, ok?" eu gritei para que ele não continuasse.

"Tudo bem" ele gritou de volta e ficou esperando. Será que eu estava demorando tanto assim? E por que eu ainda não estava me movendo? Vamos lá... Eu não sou uma covarde. Eu sou uma rocha e... as rochas afundam na água. Pelo menos eu continuei e cheguei logo até onde o Sokka estava.

Pensei que conseguiria manter minha determinação, mas ficou difícil quando a água já havia passado da minha cintura e começado a me atrapalhar a seguir em frente.

"Usa seus braços pra empurrar a água pra trás" o Sokka gritou. Eu ia chegar a essa conclusão mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas o conselho dele foi de alguma serventia.

"E agora?" eu fui logo falando para afastar comentários sobre a minha demora.

"Agora eu acho que essa lição já foi suficientemente dura pra você e nós devíamos continuar outro dia"

Filho da mãe! Como ele se atreveu a caçoar de mim daquele jeito?

Eu levantei meu pé direito e pisei no chão com força e o bloco de terra debaixo dos pés dele cedeu e tudo que eu pude escutar foi o borbulhinho do idiota engolindo água. Ele nadou para o meu lado e eu voltei a acertar o chão. Alguém teria uma surpresa desagradável se eu deixasse aquele buraco ali e... Hey! Até que era uma boa idéia.

"Tudo bem. Vamos para a segunda lição: boiar."

Meus joelhos tremeram.

"Certo. O que eu faço?"

"Nada."

"O que você quer dizer com _nada_?" eu recuei.

"Eu vou levantar você na água. Não dá pra boiar com os pés no chão." Levantar os pés do chão? Eu sabia que teria que fazer isso, mas não tinha certeza de estava pronta. É claro que se eu quisesse preservar o resto de dignidade que me sobrava eu não poderia deixar que o _menino-zombaria_ percebesse, então eu me controlei.

Ele parou ao meu lado e, sem que eu percebesse, me pegou no colo e afundou com nós dois na água. Quando eu perdi o contato com o chão eu não conseguia enxergar nada e fiquei perdida, então me agarrei ao pescoço do Sokka com força. Estar cercada por água também não ajudou muito, mas logo nós voltamos à superfície e eu limpei a água do meu rosto nervosa.

Ele ria da brincadeira enquanto eu cuspia a água que tinha engolido.

"Por que você fez isso, idiota?"

"Qual o problema? Não queria molhar seu cabelo? Um a um, garota." aquela era a vingança dele pelo que eu tinha feito. Mais tarde eu desempataria o jogo...

Percebi que ele estava me sustentando acima d'água, soltei um pouco e tentei tirar o medo do meu rosto.

"Boiar é muito simples. Você só precisa relaxar e deixar a água fazer o resto. Pronta?"

"Não" respondi com toda minha confiança. Senti uma coisa estranha no meu estômago. Como se eu fosse vomitar ou coisa assim...

"Você vai ter que me soltar" ele disse desenlaçando meus braços. Nem pensar! Eu ia afunda como uma pedra e...

"Pode deixar que eu seguro você". O que ele disse não foi alto que um sussurro, mas me acalmou o suficiente para que eu soltasse. Achei que meu coração fosse sair pela minha boca. Ainda bem que ele não era esperto o suficiente para perceber qualquer coisa.

"Certo... É só você relaxar" ele apoiou minhas costas e me fez deitar na água. Não era tão ruim... até eu lembrar que não sabia nadar e que não dava pra respirar debaixo daquilo.

"Se você me soltar, eu mato você" eu alertei por entre os dentes e fechei os olhos. Não que fosse fazer diferença, mas acho que completava a cena.

"Viu só? É fácil".

_Fácil_? Eu flutuava tão bem quanto um machado sem cabo. O Sokka devia estar segurando o riso porque não havia criatura mais patética do que eu no mundo inteiro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

... _Sokka_ ...

"Isso não está funcionando" ela reclamou logo. Criaturinha impaciente!

"Só porque você não está fazendo direito. Eu já disse para relaxar."

"Eu estou relaxada, droga!" ela gritou.

Mais um pouco e a baixinha ia perde a paciência por completo, foi então que eu percebi que se ela estivesse ocupada discutindo comigo, talvez se esquecesse da água.

"Quer tentar outra coisa?"

"Não!"

"Acho que boiar é uma lição avançada demais pra você."

"Fica quieto. Você está me atrapalhando"

"Nunca tinha visto ninguém que não conseguisse boiar antes. Acho que isso deve ser algum tipo de recorde. E um recorde bem ruim."

Nós continuamos a bater boca e quando eu percebi que tinha conseguido deixar a garota bem irritada, afastei meus braços com cuidado para que ela não percebesse e deu certo.

Eu estava satisfeito com o resultado e me distraí um instante da discussão. Foi o suficiente para que ela também percebesse e entrasse em desespero.

A primeira reação da garota foi sentar na água, o que fez com que ela afundasse instantaneamente. Eu a apanhei de volta o mais rápido que pude, o que foi bem rápido já eu tinha deixado meus braços ali por baixo só por precaução, mas acho que ela ainda conseguiu engolir um pouco e água.

Ela se agarrou com força de novo ao meu pescoço.

"Tudo bem?" perguntei enquanto ela tossia.

"Você me soltou! Você disse que não ia me soltar, mas soltou" ela gritou furiosa.

"Você estava boiando sozinha"

"Mas isso não era motivo pra você me soltar!"

"Qual é, Toph? Eu soltei você por um segundo... E você estava boiando direitinho até surtar."

"Eu vou voltar pra margem" ela disse enquanto tentava alcança o chão, mas assim que a água chegou ao seu pescoço, ela voltou atrás e se agarrou em mim de novo. Ela não havia percebido quando eu movimentei um pouco.

"Por que você me levou pro fundo?"

"Não é fundo. Se você mergulhar alguns centímetros vai encontrar o chão."

"Me leva pra margem."

"Vamos tentar só mais uma vez. Você tinha conseguido."

"A aula acabou. É tão difícil assim pra você entender?"

"Você não pode ter desistido só por causa de um mergulho"

Eu ainda estava decepcionado com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado e não me mexi, pensando em como contornar a situação, mas a baixinha entendeu tudo errado e começou a chorar de um jeito nervoso e me deixou nervoso também. Nervoso e culpado.

"Toph..." eu ia me desculpar, mas ela me cortou.

"Você quer que eu admita? Eu admito. Eu estou morrendo de medo. Satisfeito? Pode me chamar de covarde se você quiser. Agora me leva de volta pra margem!" ela disse esfregando os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ótimo!! Agora eu era um cretino que fazia garotinhas chorarem.

Troféu _Joinha_ pra você, Sokka sua anta!

"Eu já sabia que você estava com medo" eu fui caminhando devagar para a parte rasa.

"E agora você conseguiu uma confissão. Parabéns."

"Não é nada disso..." garotas. Sempre com potencial para torcer a coisa para o pior lado. "Não acho que você seja covarde. Você é a pirralha chata mais corajosa que eu conheço. E eu nem estou dizendo isso pra você não chutar a minha bunda quando nós voltarmos pra terra."

Ela soltou um meio sorriso que substituiu o choro.

"Você estava com medo, mas enfrentou esse medo para chegar até aqui e é isso que eu chamo de coragem. E pela sua cara de desespero... foi preciso muita coragem mesmo."

"Quando foi que você ficou tão..." ela disse depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

"_Agradável_? _Cativante_? Extremamente _encantador_?" a lista de qualidades estava ali. Era só ela escolher alguma.

"Esquece. Você acabou de voltar a ser o mesmo pateta de sempre."

A essa altura eu já podia deixar que ela continuasse sozinha, mas antes que eu a descesse ela beijou minha bochecha e agradeceu. Eu não estava exatamente esperando por aquilo, mas acho que significava que eu havia sido perdoado... ou será que ela estava caçoando de mim?

"Você pode me carregar até a margem se você quiser, mas acho que eu já posso seguir daqui." Ops! Eu tinha esquecido.

"Foi mal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

..._Toph_...

Eu pulei a parte de me secar. Era só deixar que o sol cuidasse daquilo mais tarde. Já tinha me vestido e estava arrumando meu cabelo quando percebi o Sokka se aproximando de um jeito suspeito. Pensei em fazê-lo tropeçar ou algo assim, mas depois achei melhor ver o que ele queria.

Eu sempre poderia fazer alguma sacanagem com ele mais tarde.

"Sabe..." ele começou como quem não quer nada, mas era obvio que ele queria chegar a algum lugar. "Uma vez eu quase me afoguei. O gelo rachou e eu fiquei preso na água... Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida. A água estava tão fria que eu senti como se um milhão de agulhas estivessem me espetando ao mesmo tempo. Eu achei que meus pulmões fossem explodir."

"E como você saiu?"

"A Katara me tirou. Foi quando ela descobriu que podia dobrar água... e desde então ela não me deixou em paz" eu não precisava ver para rir do ar trágico que ele dava à descoberta da irmã. Parece que a _Miss Simpatia_ infernizava mesmo a vida do irmão com essa ânsia de querer salvar o mundo.

"E por que você está me contando isso?" era uma história interessante e tal e eu gostei de ficar sabendo, mas até onde eu sabia, aquela não era bem a praia do Sokka. Ser serio e tudo mais.

Acho que ele ainda estava tentando se desculpar ou compensar alguma coisa, o que era uma grande perda de tempo. Mas foi meio... gentil ele se dar ao trabalho pra me fazer sentir melhor.

"Sei lá. Acho que pra convencer você a ter uma segunda aula."

"Hum... vou pensar no seu caso com carinho" eu disse, fazendo parecer que estava fazendo um grande favor e não o contrário.

Deu pra perceber que ele estava rindo, então eu ri também.

Talvez ele não seja tão idiota assim... e talvez eu goste dele um pouco mais do que dos outros... mas só um pouquinho.

...FIM...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_N/A:_** Finalzinho ingrato, mas eu precisava de uma última parte com a Toph, caso contrário a parte dela na fic ficaria bem menor do que a do Sokka e eu queria que eles tivessem partes equivalentes. Acho plausível que alguém que morava em um lugar cercado por gelo já tenha tido uma experiência traumática com água e as personagens _sempre_ descobrem seus poderes ocultos em uma situação de _stress,_ então não acho que a construção tenha sido ruim, apesar de ter se valido de argumentos batidos.


End file.
